Fanfic Kyumin - My Handsome Evil Chapter2
by AraCho27
Summary: Apakah sungmin akan memilih kyuhyun kekasihnya atau Siwon sahabatnya sebagai kekasihnya nanti? Ikutin aja kisah selanjutnya


Title : My Handsome Devil

Pairing : KyuMin

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

-Choi Siwon

Author : Cho Ara

"Don't Like Don't Read" ^^

* * *

**Din..Din..**

_Terdengar suara klakson mobil yang berhenti tak jauh dari Kyuhyun dan sungmin, Membuat keduanya refleks menengok ke arah sumber suara._

"Mencariku? Kutitipkan sahabatku aku kabar baik saat pulang nanti ya?" Siwon melambaikan tangannya sambil tertawa pelan. Dua detik kemudian, Siwon sudah tancap gas dan mobil sedan putihnya sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin yang masih berdiri.

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang yang masih duduk di kursinya. Ia bersandar di salah satu bahu Kyuhyun

"Aku juga menyukaimu."sambil berbisik pelan di telinga Kyuhyun.

_Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, Lalu menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Kyuhyun, Seperti ingin bermanja ke pria itu. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan debaran jantung Sungmin yang sepertinya sekarang jadi sama cepatnay dengan debaran jantungnya._

"Dari awal melihatmu, aku sudah menyadarinya kalau aku menyukaimu, Oppa." Bisik sungmin pelan

"Tapi..." Kyuhyun langsung menarik badannya agar terlepas dari pelukan Sungmin. Tapi, gadis itu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Sudah. Diam saja dulu seperti ini,Oppa . Bicaralah dengan posisi seperti ini dulu aku ingin melakukannya sejak dulu.." Ucap sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma khas tubuh kyuhyun.

_Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan sungmin yang kini menahan rona merah di pipinya. Sungmin terus berusaha bersikap normal padahal ia merasakan gemuruh hebat dalam hatinya._

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Lima tahun kita bertetangga dan tiga tahun terakhir kau jadi guru di kata murid lain kalau tahu aku menembak Cho Kyuhyun, guru favorit di School of Performing Art?" Jawab sungmin

"Tapi, selama aku mengajar kelas satu selama tiga tahun, aku tak pernah mendengar ada murid yang bernama Kim Jong Hyun dan Kris yang seangkatan denganmu. Bisakah kau tunjukkan yang mana mereka?Terutama yang bernama Kris itu?" tanya kyuhyun dengan bingung

"Kekekeke..." Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh sungmin berguncang karena sepertinya sungmin mulai menahan tawa lagi.

"Andwae." Sungmin menolak Memberitahu kyuhyun

"Mwo? K..Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, Kenapa kau menyembunyikan dua pria itu dariku?" tanya kyuhyun

"Karena dua namja itu hanya fiktif. Aku dan siwon sudah membuat skenario tadi siang. Sengaja untuk memancingmu." Jawab sungmin sambil menahan tawanya

"Jadi kalian menipuku?" Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang melingkari lehernya dengan paksa

"Aku hanya mau balas lima tahun ini, kau sudah lima kali ulang tahun dan lima kali pula aku menaruh hadiah di depan pintu kau sama sekali tak mau rajutanku dan kalung yang ini pun baru kau pakai hari ini. M..makanya tadi aku sedikit kaget di meja kasir/" Jawab sungmin

"J..jadi kado _piercing_,lukisan,diary yang berisi puisi, kalung dan sweater ini kau yang memberikannya?" Kyuhyun terhenyak tak percaya. Ia lalu menarik turun tangan sungmin agar memeluknya lagi.

"Baiklah _chagiya_. Aku akan menebusnya dengan menjadi _namja chingu_mu?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggoda sungmin

_Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sungmin yang sedang bersandar di bahunya lalu mencium lembut bibir plum sungmin perlahan, membuat yeoja itu sedikit kaget dan tersentak , lau langsung melepaskan bibirnya._

"Ya!aku malu, banyak orang Tapi jangan lakukan ini di sekolah ya?Kita diam-diam saja." Sungmin setengah memohon ,setengah merajuk.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Lalu memasangkan cincin yang ada di depan mejanya ke jari sungmin yang langsung tersipu tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan aura Kebahagiaannya.

_"You're truly an evil,Oppa."_

_"I'm your handsome devil,My angel."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil,lalu berdiri menghadap dengan sungmin.

"Ayo pulang,ada hal yang harus aku perhitungkan dengan dengan kau juga karena konspirasi kalian itu. Kau sudah jadi pacarku dan pastinya tak boleh memihak atau membantu kakakku siwon lagi. Kalian semua harus kuhukum!" Kyuhyun langsung menyeret tangan Sungmin ke mobilnya

"Lepaskan tanganku! aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Teriak sungmin sembari berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan kyuhyun

"Pasangkan cincinku!Menurut padaku untuk kuberi hukuman atau kau mau kucium saat upacara kelulusanmu di sekolah besok,Di depan semua murid dan guru,hah?" Dengan tatapan evil, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah cincin pasangan dengan motif yang sama dengan yang dipakai sungmin.

"Haah.." Sungmin hanya mampu mengehla nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil menuruti kemauan _namja chingu barunya itu._

"Baiklah pak guru." Jawab sungmin dengan pasrah

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin pun melakukan upacara kelulusan dan tidak hanya sungmin yang melakukan upacara tersebut tapi semua murid murid di sekolah itu juga. Sungmin merasa bahagia bisa lulus dari sekolah tersebut dengan nilai terbaik bukan hanya sungmin yang bahagia tapi kekasihnya Cho kyuhyun pun ikut bahagia ia pun memberikan selaqmat pada yeojachingunya itu.

"Selamat minnie." ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut

"Terima kasih kyu, aku sa..." belum selesai sungmin membalas perkataan kekasihnya , Ciuman pun mendarat di bibir plum sungmin. Yang membuat sungmin malu setengah mati

"Hei, aku malu tahu!" bentak sungmin yang menurut kyuhyun ia malah tambah imut

"Kenapa mesti malu , kita berdua ini depasang kekasih." Bisik kyuhyun ke telinga sungmin dengan nada menggoda

"Tapi jangan di tempat umum seperti ini, lagi pula kau kan sudah berjanji tidak menciumku pada acara kelulusan." ucap sungmin yang tetap marah-marah pada kekasihnya tersebut

"Maaf _chagi-ya, _tapi sedari tadi bibirmu itu sangat menggodaku ." ucap kyuhyun sambil terkekeh

"Tapi tetap saja, kau mengingkari janjimu." Ucap sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Baiklah, karena ini hari kelulusanmu aku akan memberimu hadiah tapi kau tidak boleh marah lagi ne?" ucap kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin malu-malu

"Iya aku tidak marah lagi, memangnya hadiahnya apa?" tanya sungmin penasaran

"Hadiahnya..." belum selesai kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan sungmin tiba-tiba siwon datang menggangu acara keromantisannya

"Hai sungmin, selamat ya." ucap siwon sambil memeluk sungmin dengan erat yang membuat kyuhyun cemburu berat.

"Uhuk..uhuk." kyuhyun pura-pura batuk padahal lehernya tidak teraa gatal

"Kenapa ada masalah? Dia kan temanku." ucap siwon dengan santai

"Memangnya aku bicara padamu, aku ini batuk tau!" bentak kyuhyun yang sebenarnya cemburu melihat kelakuan siwon yang begitu dekat dengan kekasihnya

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar." bentak sungmin pada keduanya

"Kyu, aku pinjam sungmin sebentar boleh kan?" tanya siwon yang langsung menarik tangan sungmin keluar dari pekarangan sekolah

"Tapi Hyung..." ucap kyuhyun yang tidak terdengar oleh siwon

Kini kyuhyun murung dan bingung harus apa , dan akhirnya ia pulang ke rumah sendirian padahal ia sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk sungmin dan harusnya ia berduaan sekarang dengan sungmin

"Benar-benar pengacau!" dengus kyuhyun kesal sambil pulang ke rumah

* * *

Kini siwon membawa sungmin ke taman kota. Disana masih sepi hanya ada siwon dan sungmin berdua

"Begini min, aku ingin bicara padamu." ucap siwon yang kini duduk di bangku taman dengan sungmin

"Ada apa wonnie?" tanya sungmin dengan bingung

"Begini , sebenarnya..." ucap siwon dengan bingung

"Sebenarnya bagaimana?" tanya sungmin yang kini penasaran

"Ahhh!" kini siwon terbangun dari duduknya dan mengacak acak rambutnya setres

"Kau kenapa ada masalah?" tanya sungmin yang kini bingung dengan siwon

"Tidak ada , hanya saja." ucap siwon setres , kini bibirnya kelu dan tidak bisa berkata-kata

"Sudah tidak apa-apa katakan saja padaku." ucap sungmin berusaha menenagkan siwon yang kini terlihat setres

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama menyukaimu apakah kau juga mempunyai perasaan padaku?" ucap siwon serius pada sungmin

Kini hati sungmin terasa tersambar petir. Benarkah yang dikatakan siwon kali ini ? Aku harus bagaimana? Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya tersebut tetapi kenapa jadi seperti ini , dan aku harus menjawab apa?

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku kan?" ucap siwon yang masih serius dengan perkataannya

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu wonnie?" tanya sungmin yang meyakinkan ucapan siwon tersebut

"Aku serius kali ini." ucap siwon yang langsung memegang tangan kanan sungmin dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya

"Sudah lama aku menyukaimu dan aku menganggap kita ini lebih dari sahabat." ucap siwon lembut

"Ta..tapi wonnie." ucap sungmin yang kini benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana

"Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?kutunggu jawabanmu besok." ucap siwon yang kini langsung pergi meninggalkan sungmin

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

_Apakah aku harus membalas perasaan mereka berdua?_

_Aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan mereka_

_Ya tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?_

Hati sungmin terus bertanya -tanya . Sampai dirumah ia pun langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur agar lebih nyaman. Tetapi kalimat itu terus terngiang -ngiang di kepalanya. Yeoja itu pun terbangun dan mengambil foto kyuhyun dan siwon saat waktu sma.

Tangannya kini mengambil foto kyuhyun dan mengusap lembit foto tersebut

"Kyu.. aku mencintaimu

Kyu tapi siwon menyukaiku, aku harus bagaimana

Aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaannya" Ucap sungmin dengan lembut pada foto tersebut dan tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air matanya.

setelah itu ia menaruh foto kyuhyun dan mengambil foto siwon

"Wonnie, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku

Aku benar benar sayang padamu tetapi hanya sebatas sahabat" Kini sungmin tidak dapat bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia benar-benar menangis sekarang dan akhinya ia pun tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

* * *

Kicauan burung pun terdengar , cahaya matahari memenuhi ruangan kamar sungmin yang membuat sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya kini tampak sembab karena menagis semalaman.

Yeoja itu pun bangun dan duduk di samping jendela kamarnya. Ucapan itu masih juga tergiang - ngiang di kepalanya. Ia teringat dengan perkataan almarhum eommanya yang berkata bahwa sahabat itu lebih penting dari kekasih karena sahabat selalu ada disaat susah maupun senang dan itu membuat sungmin terus berfikir. Akhirnya ia memutuskan lebih memilih siwon dari pada kyuhyun.

Sungmin kini mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon kyuhyun untuk bertemu di taman kota. Yeoja itu pun bersiap-siap dan langsung pergi ke taman kota. sesampainya disana ia pun langsung mendapati sosok namja yang ia cari.

"Kyuhyun, aku rindu padamu." ucap sungmin yang langsung memeluk kyuhyun . Kyuhyun pun juga membalas pelukannya

"Kau rindu pada namja tampan sepertiku itu memang harus." ucap kyuhyun dengan pede

"Kau ini, jangan terlalu memuji diri sendiri." cibir sungmin yang terlihat imut dimata kyuhyun

"Kekeke, kalau kau seperti itu kau makin terlihat imut tau." Ucap kyuhyun sambil menyentil hidung sungmin

"Aww, sakit tau!" bentak sungmin

"Maaf _chagi-ya,_ oh iya aku mau mengajakmu ke pantai sebagai hadiah kelulusanmu. Kau mau tidak?" Bisik kyuhyun dengan lembut

"Mau, kau tau aku suka sekali pantai." ucap sungmin yang kini tersenyum lebar

"Berarti dugaanku tepat." ucap kyuhyun sambil mengajak sungmin masuk ke mobil

Mereka pergi dengan senang dan riang. Tetapi tetap saja ini terakhir kalinya sungmin bisa bersama kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya ia tetap saja harus memilih siwon. Dibalik kesenangan sungmin ternyata hati yeoja itu kini terasa sakit. Ia tidak tega pada kyuhyun kalau akhirnya mereka harus berpisah.

Beberapa jam mereka menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya sampai juga di pantai Haeundae. Pantai Haeundae letaknya di daerah busan yang paling ramai dikunjungi pada bulan Juni - Agustus. Mereka berdua pun duduk di pesisir pantai dengan posisi Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kyuhyun dan kyuhyun mengusap lemut kepala sungmin.

"Tempat ini indah kan minnie?" tanya kyuhyun dengan lembut

"Iya, tempat ini indah." jawab sungmin yang terus memandang pantai itu dengan takjub

"Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi ya?" tanya kyuhyun dengan semangat

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"Saranghae kyu." bisik sungmin dengan lembut yang membuat kyuhyun kaget

"Nado, saranghae minnie." jawab kyuhyun sambil terus mengelus-ngelus kepala sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang

Kini hari sudah malam dan angin pun terasa dingin. Kyuhyun pun mengajak sungmin pulang karena takut kekasihnya tersebut sakit.

"Kita pulang ya, minnie disini sangat dingin udaranya aku takut kau sakit." ucap kyuhyun yang langsung membawa sungmin pulang ke rumah

* * *

Setelah sampai di rumah. Kyuhyun pun membangunkan sungmin dari tidurnya, "mungkin sungmin sangat lelah makanya ia sampai tertidur begini "Gumam kyuhyun dalam hatinya

"Minnie, bangun kita sudah samoai dirumahmu." ucap kyuhyun sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh sungmin dengan pelan

"Kita udah sampai ya kyu." ucap sungmin sambil mengusap usap matanya karena ia masih mengantuk .

"Sudah sana masuk, tidak enak dilihat tetangga kalau perempuan pulang malam."

"Terima kasih kyu, aku masuk dulu ya."

"iya, aku juga pulang dulu ya." ucap kyuhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan sungmin

* * *

Dret..Dret..Dret

Ponsel sungmin pun berdering. Sungmin pun terbangun dari tidurnya karena kaget mendengar ponselnya berdering

"Siapa sih pagi - pagi begini menelfonku." Gumam sungmin sambil marah-marah sendiri

"Yoboseyo."

"Wonnie, ada apa?" tanya sungmin kaget

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, kita bertemu di cafe Tous Les Jours sekarang." Ucap siwon yang tiba-tiba langsung mematikan telfonnya.

Sungmin pun langsung bersiap-siap dan langsung pergi ke cafe yang siwon suruh. 10 menit sungmin menempuh perjalanan dan akhirnya ia sampai juga di cafe Tos les Jours. Yeoja itu pun langsung mencari- cari sosok siwon dan dengan cepat ia pun langsung menemukannya.

"Maaf wonnie, aku telat." ucap sungmin yang langsung duduk

"Tidak apa -apa , kau mau minum apa?" tanya siwon lembut pada sungmin

"Hmm, terserah kau saja." ucap sungmin

"Baiklah, pelayan aku pesan 2 Capuccino latte." ucap siown pada pelayan di cafe tersebut

"Baik tuan." jawab pelayan itu yang langsung pergi

"Hmmm, jadi apa yang kau mau bicarakan?" tanya sungmin penasaran

"Jadi, aku ingin meminta jawabanmu sekarang. Apakah kau bersedia?" tanya siwon ragu-ragu

"Ya baiklah aku akan menjawabnya." ucap sungmin yang kini menatap siwon fokus

"Jadi apakah kau mau menjadi yeojachinguku?" Tanya siwon yang langsung memegang punggung tangan sungmin dengan erat

**_TBC_**

**Maaf ya kalau ceritanya agak gak nyambung-_-**

**Kira-kira mua dilanjutin lagi gak ceritanya? Review aja ok:)**

**Maaf juga kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan**

**Gomawo buat yang udah baca:D**


End file.
